The objectives of the Virginia Mason CCOP are as follows: A. To increase accrual to CCOP treatment protocols by at least 10 per year, achieving a total of over 100 patients per year by 1998. B. To continue the impressive in accrual to cancer control protocols, achieving more than 100 credits per year by 1998. We will specifically focus on the two major cancer prevention trials, i.e., the tamoxifen breast cancer and the Proscar prostatic cancer prevention trials. C. To continue to bring the advantages of state-of-the-art cancer treatment and cancer control trials to patients in metropolitan Seattle and in smaller communities in Western Washington and Alaska by strengthening and expanding both the core institution participation in the activities of the CCOP and our relationship with the component institutions, Valley Medical Center (Renton, WA), Evergreen Medical Center (Kirkland, WA), Olympic Memorial Hospital (Pt. Angeles, WA), Providence and Humana Hospitals (Anchorage, AK), and the physicians who practice in these hospitals. D. To seek out and develop relationships with other medical institutions in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska, hoping to expand the number of component institutions committed to the goals and directions of the VM CCOP. E. To pursue the possibility for including the unique minority population, Alaska Native Americans, in the cancer treatment and cancer control activities of the CCOP program. F. To contribute as much as possible to the scientific and administrative affairs of each research base by active participation in their meetings and committee structures.